


Historias RiRen, TodoDeku y GiyuTan

by Ame8910



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame8910/pseuds/Ame8910
Summary: Serie de historias cortas que realizaré como regalos, pedidos especiales de las lectoras, etc.
Relationships: Kamado Tanjirou/Tomioka Giyuu, Levi & Eren Yeager, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Superando una Vía Láctea de distancia

Bueno los personajes no son míos, son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen XDD.

Esta primera historia es RIREN.

Esta primera historia es un regalo a la linda y hermosa Vane por su cumpleaños, espero te guste, que cumplas muchos mas, te quiero muchísimo!!!

También esta dedicado a mi linda beta, por su ayuda incondicional en cada historia y capítulo.

*w*

El día del tanabata para él, había perdido todo tipo de importancia, más cuando en ese momento estaba escuchando todos los deseos de las personas en su cabeza, era agotador y no lo dejaban concentrarse en su trabajo.

Desde que tiene uso de razón y escucho de la trágica historia de amor entre Hikoboshi y Orihime, sus recuerdos de esa vida regresaron como una ola, se desmayó y estuvo hospitalizado por casi una semana, ya que su mente no dejaba de mostrarle imágenes de ese momento.

Al principio fue lindo, escuchaba los deseos de las personas que lo rodeaban e intentaba cumplirlos, pero ahora era un asco, una porquería en vida porque podía escuchar a todo el mundo y era desesperante, siempre terminaba con dolor de cabeza y ansiedad por todo su cuerpo.

Y lo que complicaba la situación, es que su Orihime no había aparecido y eso lo estaba llenando de un odio desenfrenado, lo único que recordaba era unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, que cambiaban de color a dorado cuando estaba muy emocionada.

—No te ves muy bien – le dijo Hanji, con una mirada preocupada – si quieres regresar y descansar, adelante.

—No – respondió de inmediato, moviendo su mano para restarle importancia – quiero terminar esto y mañana si es posible descansaré.

—Lo de hoy no es tan importante – ella le reprocho y golpeo su espalda – y puedo hacerme cargo de ello.

—¿Qué es? – el juzgaría si era importante o no – habla.

—Solo debemos terminar la escenografía, para el gran modelo – ella se veía emocionada – es todo un galán, sus posters ya fueron impresos y están repartiéndolos por la ciudad, participará en un dorama.

Su empresa se encargaba de encontrar personas capaces de entrar al mundo del espectáculo, también diseñar y crear escenografías, para doramas, películas y pedidos especiales para agencias de modelaje, por lo que su vida se veía rodeada de personas famosas y sobre todo una buena paga, lo cual agradecía.

Esas semanas había escuchado que su prima Mikasa, había regresado de Alemania con un joven hermoso, y que este de inmediato fue aceptado en el mundo del modelaje como el más carismático de la agencia; sabía que ella tenía un buen ojo para reclutar a los jóvenes, pero esas adulaciones eran bastante fuertes para un mocoso.

—Te lo encargo entonces – no quería lidiar con un mocoso, su cabeza iba a explotar – malditos egoístas, que piden más de lo que se les puede dar.

Tomo su abrigo y empezó a salir del edificio, llegaría a su casa, tomaría un delicioso té con una pasta para el dolor de cabeza y se tiraría en su cama, para tratar de dormir un poco, pero a cada paso que daba escuchaba más duro, quería ignorarlos a todos y dejar de ser ese estúpido Hikoboshi que no fue capaz de luchar por su amor.

Estaba cerca del parqueadero, cuando vio como un joven caía al asfalto, y como buen adulto se acercó para auxiliar, era una zona no muy concurrida, por lo que dejarlo ahí, sería un problema.

—¿Oye mocoso estas bien? – el negó y sujetaba su cabeza – toma, es para el dolor, se cómo se sienten.

—¡Eren! – la voz de su prima hizo presencia – lo siento Levi, hoy no se ha sentido bien, y por tu rostro veo que tampoco.

—Cállate mierda – aunque ella hablaba suave, sentía que su cerebro explotaría – cuida mejor de tus empleados, me voy.

—Trata de dormir – si pudiera lo haría, pero ese jodido día era lo peor – mi querido Orihime.

Al escuchar eso, sus pasos se detuvieron y al levantar la mirada vio un gran poster, de un joven de cabellos castaños con unos ojos grandes verdes, bajo la mirada y noto que Mikasa no podía levantarlo.

—Mierda – dijo tratando de calmar sus emociones – déjame te ayudo, pide el puto ascensor y que adecuen la oficina para llevarlo.

—Gracias Levi – dejo escapar un bufido de rabia –

—Joder, como si mi cabeza no estuviera en las mismas – dijo, mientras llevaba el brazo del joven, detrás de su cuello y con su fuerza lo alzo – maldito día de mierda, maldito tanabata, quiero que estas voces se callen, además Mikasa lleva todo el día pidiendo el mismo puto deseo.

Bajo la mirada y vio esos ojos entre abiertos, corroborando que era el mismo del poster, él estaba sonriendo un poco, dejándolo sin palabras, tomo el ascensor, ahora no quería medicamento, necesitaba un litro de aguardiente a ver si podía bajar la intensidad de las voces.

Al llegar Hanji tenía todo listo y su prima se veía más que preocupada, porque ahora había dos enfermos en su presencia, dejo al joven en el sofá y él se sentó en su silla.

—Tráeme algo para este puto dolor de cabeza – golpeaba su frente en la mesa, como dolía –

—Deja de hacer eso – pedía su prima – te dolerá.

—¡Joder haz lo que pido! – grito, esas voces estaban más intensas – estoy a punto de morir y tú sigues aquí.

La vio correr, se levantó y empezó a caminar con desesperación por el lugar, sujetaba con fuerza su cabeza, cada vez se intensificaba más el dolor y no era justo, que culpa tenía el, ¿que no le dejaran estar al lado de su verdadero amor?, solo había nacido en el lugar, hora y trabajo indicada, y era tan inocente en ese momento, que no entendiera que debía seguir con su trabajo de forma responsable.

—Este año no cumpliré un solo puto deseo – dijo con la frente en la pared, el frio debía ayudar en algo – yo quiero dejar de oírlos, quiero encontrar a esa persona especial, pero no, tengo que cada año rogar porque no llueva y así ustedes sean feliz, porque si se opaca el cielo, debo escucharlos lamentarse.

—¿Le pasa lo mismo? – una suave voz lo saco de sus quejidos – ¿quién es usted?

—Levi Ackerman – se acercó, viendo que su rostro estaba muy rojo – tienes fiebre mocos, llamare a Mikasa y que traiga al médico.

—Un momento – esas manos lo sujetaron y empezó a sentir calma – ¿por qué me pasa esto?, desde que puse un pie en Japón, tengo recuerdos extraños que han venido a mi mente y solo aparece una palabra.

—¿Cual? – llevo ambas manos a las mejillas, su piel fría debía ayudar un poco – mierda, deja llamo a esa tonta.

—Orihime – sus ojos se abrieron y su mente se quedó en blanco – y hoy todo ha empeorado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el volvió a desmayarse, que alguien le dijera que todo eso era un chiste de mal gusto, como era posible que, a sus 30 años de edad, la persona que estaba buscando apareciera de la noche a la mañana y lo peor es que el llevara viviendo todo ese tiempo en Alemania.

Su padre era japonés y madre francesa, pero ella había tomado la decisión de irse con él, por lo que toda su vida vio en el país del sol naciente, ahora su supuesto amor imposible vivía en Alemania y lo tenía en sus brazos desmayado.

—Oye Levi – sentía que era llamado, pero, aunque las voces pararon, el dolor seguía ahí – reacciona, no puedes morir.

—Me duele y ...

No pudo contestar, todo se volvió negro.

*w*

Cuando abrió sus ojos, todo a su alrededor era blanco, el dolor tan abrumador que había sentido, se había desvanecido, buscaba desesperadamente ese aroma tan agradable que su mente no quería olvidar, igual que esa voz, que produjo un escalofrió en su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo se siente? – giro suavemente su cabeza – señor Ackerman debe cuidar de su salud, estaba deshidratado, también la falta de sueño afectó su estado.

—Sus medicamentos no ayudan en nada – ahí estaba, esa voz que le fascinó – los tome como dijo, pero esa mierda, entra y sale como si de agua se tratara.

—Debe tener paciencia – el doctor hablaba tan suave, que lo relajaba –

—¿Paciencia? – sonrió, el sonaba de muy mal humor – cada dos meses me traen por mi maldita falta de sueño, cada año, debo ser internado por mis putos dolores de cabeza, que se juntan con mi trabajo, ¿sabe lo difícil que es?, no puedo ni dormir, sin tener que levantarme a la media hora.

—Incrementare la dosis – le dijo el doctor y lo escucho salir del lugar –

—Cosa que no servirá – lo escucho refunfuñar – Hanji ven por mí, hay trabajo y son tres días que no he hecho ni mierda ... me importa un carajo, que no me hayan dado de alta ... traer tu trasero aquí o te mataré ... gracias, me encanta llegar pacíficamente a un acuerdo.

No pudo contener la risa, lo cual hizo que las cortinas se abrieran y oh gran Dios de los cielos, que hermoso hombre, sus ojos grises con puntos azules, su piel era extremadamente blanca, sus labios finos, cabello negro, pecho bien esculpido, le hacían pensar que estaba frente a un hermoso dios griego.

—Lo lamento – dijo después de reír – no debí reírme.

—¿Cómo te sientes? – lo vio colocarse la camisa, su espectáculo había terminado – Mikasa casi se mueres cuando no reaccionabas.

—Ya no me duele nada – sonrió ampliamente y el solo hizo una sonrisa de medio lado – nunca me había pasado, escuchar tantas voces en mi cabeza.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte – esas palabras lo hicieron dudar, ¿a qué se refería? – es tu asqueroso trabajo como Orihime, y espero que de ahora en adelante ruegues a cualquier dios, porque no llueva el puto día de tanabata.

La puerta se abrió y vio a una mujer de lentes, ella le entrego un gabán, salieron del lugar dejándolo con más dudas, ¿a qué se refería con eso?; sabía que podía confiar en la mujer que estaba entrando al cuarto, ella desde que se conocieron lo trato como un hermano y ha cumplido con su promesa de volverlo en un modelo.

—Perdona por preocuparte – dijo, mientras ella le sonreía suavemente - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—No debes disculparte – ella le respondió, mientras firmaba los papeles de salida – con Levi pasamos seguido por este problema y ha sido desde pequeño, así que estoy algo acostumbrada, y sabes que puedes preguntar lo que sea.

—¿Quién es Orihime? – vio la sorpresa en sus ojos –

—Tu eres mi Orihime – esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír, pero él no buscaba eso – bueno es una linda leyenda que tenemos, es la unión de dos estrellas Vega y Altaír, Hikoboshi era un pastor de bueyes y Orihime una princesa tejedora, se enamoraron y juraron su amor eterno, gracias al padre de la princesa se casaron, pero como se amaban tanto, desatendieron sus trabajos, por lo que enfadaron a los dioses, por lo que fueron separados por la vía láctea y solo tienen el permiso de encontrarse una vez al año.

—Qué lindo – dijo y recordó el resto de las palabras de Levi – ¿qué pasa si llueve?

—No pueden encontrase – dijo, levantando su maleta y haciendo un movimiento que le decía que era hora de irse – las grullas no pueden hacer el puente para reunirlos, así que pasaran otro año sin verse.

—No es justo – se sentía triste, no entendía porque no los dejaban ser felices –

—Levi odia ese día – la escucho reír y su mirada se perdió – una vez escuche que le decía a la tía Kushel que, si por el fuera, mataría a Hikoboshi para que nunca se encontraran y eso le daría tranquilidad.

Si lo que Mikasa le decía era cierto y juntaba esa información con lo que el azabache le dijo, podía asegurar que esos recuerdos pertenecieron a su vida pasada como Orihime, y el dolor de cabeza se intensifico al escuchar todas esas voces, más el encuentro con Levi. Veía a Mikasa hablar por su celular por lo que simplemente se subió al carro y espero a que lo llevaran al lugar de la sesión fotográfica.

Al llegar vio un parque hermoso, que al fondo había un lago, se habían hecho las flores de cerezo de diferentes colores, era lo más lindo que había visto desde que llegó, se emocionó y corrió hasta el lugar, pero, sintió un aroma familiar y giro a ver, ahí en una esquina, dando instrucciones lo vio.

—Buenas tarde Levi san – esos lindos ojos, se posaron en el – lamento los inconvenientes que he causado.

—No solo fue tu culpa – dijo y puso una mano en su cabeza – solo esfuérzate hoy.

—¿Estará aquí? – si decía que se quedaba, se esforzaría más –

—Si – sonrió ampliamente – tu camerino esta allá, ve y ...

—¡Leviciento! – vio a la misma mujer de la mañana, llegar corriendo y el solo lanzo un fuerte golpe, dejándola en el suelo – que cruel.

—Deja de joder mierda – lo vio negar con insistencia – acabo de salir del puto hospital y vienes con tu asquerosa voz a joderme.

—Hay buenas noticias – él la miro y recibió los documentos, se colocó unas lindas gafas que lo hicieron ver más sexy – si este contrato se firma, Eren podría ir a las ligas mayores.

—Se leer cuatro ojos de mierda – eso le causo gracia y noto que la mujer no le dio importancia –

—Tú también usas gafas – el solo se giró y fue tras su manager – ahora lindo caramelo, ve a prepararte.

Hizo lo que se le pidió y le sorprendió el vestuario, era un traje muy formal color negro, solo la camisa blanca manga larga era blanca, le sujetaron el cabello, colocaron un maquillaje suave y salió, ahí vio a los demás modelos, había una joven rubia, una de cabello castaño que tenía una papa en su boca y otro tipo que parecía un caballo.

Empezaron a seguir las órdenes del fotógrafo y se sorprendió de ver la mirada del azabache todo el tiempo sobre él, eso le daba algo de vergüenza, pero debía esforzarse si quería quedarse en esa empresa, según Mikasa si a los tres meses no se veían avances en la carrera los enviaba a otro sitio.

—Lo hiciste muy bien Eren – Mikasa se acercó, cuando todo termino – ¿ves al hombre rubio que esta con Levi? – él se giró y afirmo – bueno es un hombre con una gran empresa de joyería, su modelo número uno es su amante Armin y cualquiera que el elija, llega a la cima del modelaje, tiene muchos contactos en el exterior y aquí.

—¿De él eran los papeles que Levi san leyó? – ella afirmo, mientras le entregaba su bento - ¿Qué toca hacer?

—Bueno si Levi acepta – ella inicio, se le veía la emoción – yo debo ir hasta Alemania y pedir a tus padres firmas de los contratos futuros que tendrás, después de eso ir a hablar a diferentes compañías de entretenimiento, para que te tengan en cuenta.

—¿Quién será mi manager mientras tanto? – le preocupaba que fuera un viejo verde, porque en ese mundo se veían bastante –

—Yo – esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos negativos – Mikasa, quiero que empieces los preparativos de viaje, ya hay negociaciones de modelaje de joyería, vestuario de lujo y sobre todo participación en un programa de variedades, más el dorama.

—Bien – dijo ella de inmediato y saco su celular – debes cuidarlo bien Levi, no te atrevas a tratarlo mal.

—Oye que sea mal hablado, no quiere decir que sea un puto monstruo – Mikasa lo miraba más desafiante, se notaba que eran primos – joder, que gente loca trabaja conmigo, bueno mocoso, ve a cambiarte iremos a las industrias Smith.

Y con solo esas palabras hizo lo que se le pidió, y desde ese día empezó a ser guiado por el hombre más fuerte en la industria, era capaz de llevar todos sus negocios en el celular, casi todo el tiempo estaba ocupado, pero le daba buenos consejos y apoyaba en lo que necesitaba.

Entendió que su actitud tosca se debía a su difícil infancia, donde su padre murió en un accidente y su madre estuvo hospitalizada por varios meses, así que el empezó a trabajar desde muy joven y tratar con hombres rudos que querían verle la cara de idiota, pero fortaleció su carácter, alcanzando todas sus metas.

—Buenos días – la voz suave de una mujer, lo hizo voltear a ver – disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está Levi Ackerman?

—Está en una conferencia – respondió, sabía que estaba hablando con sus padres – se demora unos minutos más.

—¿Puedo esperarlo aquí? – el afirmo y señalo una silla – gracias, un placer son Kushel Ackerman.

—Eren Jeager – extendió la mano, y se dio cuenta que esas manos se parecían a las del azabache – un placer también conocerla, Ackerman sama.

—Solo Kushel – dijo ella con una linda sonrisa – soy de Francia por lo que los honoríficos nunca han sido importantes para mí.

—De acuerdo – él se sentó bien y sonrió –

—Madre – esa voz increíble hizo presencia, haciéndolo erizar, aun no se acostumbraba – me agrada verte, ¿necesitas algo?

—Escuche que enfermaste nuevamente – él se sentó a su lado y olía a cigarrillos – hijo eso no está bien, debes descansar más.

—El día que deje de escuchar esas estúpidas voces lo haré – la mujer se arrodillo y tomó sus manos – sabes que no es grave, solo son unos días.

—Espero que tu Orihime aparezca pronto – la mujer aparentemente sabia del pasado de su hijo y lo apoyaba – ¿quieres ir a casa?

—Estaré muy ocupado, hasta que Mikasa llegue – ella afirmo, se levantó, dejo un beso y empezó a salir – te avisare cuando llegue así iremos los dos.

—Estaré esperando – se escuchó la puerta ser abierta – trae también a Eren.

El solo afirmo y ella salió, le avergonzaba preguntar más, porque si era honesto, desde que lo conoció sintió una conexión especial con el azabache y ahora, solo podía afirmar que estaba enamorándose.

*w*

El mocoso era un profesional, bastante testarudo con el cumplimiento de los tiempos, por lo que eso llego a gustarle, era dedicado y tomaba muy enserio sus estudios en el modelaje, lo habían llamado para ser doblador de un programa, siendo una motivación más para encontrarle lo mejor.

Erwin también estaba apoyando bastante ese desarrollo profesional y la amistad que hicieron con Armin hacia que se sintiera más cómodo en el país; no se quejaba de nada y era honesto con sus sentimientos, dudas y por su parte no podía apartar su mirada de esa figura.

—Bienvenida – saludo a su prima, que entraba junto al castaño – ¿hay buenas noticias?

—Claro que si – se sentó frente a su escritorio y le entrego la carpeta – los padres aceptaron todo, solo piden que un adulto siempre este a su lado, y que los negocios sean analizados y aceptados por ti.

—Bien – adjunto todo en la carpeta principal – el desfile de invierno, el participará, debes estar mañana en el auditorio principal, para la selección de vestuario.

—Ahí estaremos – y ahora debía decir adiós, lo malo las putas voces estaban apareciendo antes de tiempo – gracias por apoyar a Eren en este tiempo.

—Es un buen mocoso – dijo sin voltearlos a ver – seguirá creciendo, así que guíalo adecuadamente.

Los escucho salir y pudo soltar ese suspiro que tenía atorado, desde que vio a la mujer; se había vuelto una satisfacción el tenerlo a su lado, le brindaba tranquilidad y paz mental, cosa que se estaba perdiendo, como odiaba ese pasado, porque simplemente no solo se alejó de la tentación de amar a tal ser y ¿seguir con su estúpido trabajo?

Los días fueron pasando en agonía, era la primera vez que escuchaba voces fuera del mes y más con tanta insistencia, pero trataba de concentrase y ubicar a la persona que rogaba con tanta desesperación, pero no entendía las palabras por lo que llego a la conclusión que era un extranjero.

Cada que salía de su oficina veía, posters de Eren, haciéndolo sonreír, también acostumbro a grabar los programas y así poder verlo cada vez que se le diera la puta gana.

—¿Tanto te gusta? – afirmo, de que servía mentirle a Hanji, ella lo sabía todo – de verdad ¿crees que es él?

—No lo sé – no alejo el brazo que lo sujetaba – pero él dijo cosas, que me dieron esa impresión.

—Solo dile lo que sientes – negó, su amor estaba dividido por una vía láctea y él no tenía la fuerza de luchar – vamos Levi, no seas cobarde.

—No es eso – y ¿ahora que le inventaba? – él es joven, no creo que quiera estar con un anciano.

—Vamos por tus medicamentos – cada vez se sentía peor –

Ese día fueron los cuatro a la casa de su madre, Hanji se pegó como una sanguijuela, diciendo que le preocupaba que colapsara, así que su madre al verla se alegró bastante y los recibió con una sonrisa, debía ir más seguido a verla; la velada fue tranquila, entre comentarios vergonzosos de sus infancias y escucho atentamente lo que decía Eren, mientras el bebía con desesperación Ron.

Supo que el joven siempre fue terco y agresivo, protegía con fuerza a sus amigos de infancia, llegando a su casa, completamente lastimado, le gustaba comer chocolate, por lo que sus padres debían esconderlo, pero lo más lindo era escucharlo reír, sus ojos brillaban y lo llamaban.

—Levi debería casarse con Petra – dijo Mikasa, haciéndole escupir su trago – ella te quiere y lleva esperándote mucho.

—Mira lo que tus palabras asquerosas hacen – empezó a limpiar su desastre – no has escuchado, ¿que se derrame la sangre, pero jamás el trago?, y no me interesa, ya me gusta alguien.

Su madre ente esa afirmación del trago, golpeo su cabeza en reproche, pero el silencio se hizo presente, a él no le importo por lo que sirvió más ron, pero al ver los ojos tristes de Eren se sintió culpable, su pecho empezó a doler y de nuevo esa voz en su cabeza, la sujeto con fuerza.

—Deduzco que es por tu Orihime – afirmo su madre, dejando ese momento incomodo –

—Así es – mierda, como dolía y aún faltaban meses para Julio – me voy.

Se levantó y fue a la que alguna vez fue su habitación, se lanzó en la cama y rogaba que su malestar pasara pronto, porque no quería imaginarse como sería la situación para esa fecha, debía alejarse, por lo que envió un mensaje a Erwin, pidiendo le permitiera ir a conseguir los productos al exterior y la respuesta fue positiva.

*w*

Que Levi se fuera lo dejo muy triste, pero sabía que él era un hombre de negocios, que cada movimiento que hiciera traía beneficios a la empresa; cuando supo que no estaba en el país, entendió porque su dolor de cabeza regresara, eso le dio la confirmación que, si era Orihime, ya que siempre pudo escuchar la voz de Levi en su cabeza, ahora eran varias voces al tiempo.

El desfile de invierno fue todo un excito, abriéndole todas las puertas que llegaron a planear, Mikasa saltaba de la dicha y esos meses fueron extremadamente ocupados, lo bueno es que pudo pasar las festividades con sus padres, gracias a su trabajo.

Pero siempre se cruzaban sus tiempos, no había podido ver al hombre sino por rápidos momentos y eso le estaba molestando cada vez más, por lo que en sus fotos ya casi no mostraba su sonrisa, aunque se lo pidieran era imposible.

—Si tanto te gusta díselo – Mikasa lo miraba con preocupación – él es bastante denso, sus relaciones nunca dieron frutos, porque nunca se interesó, pero veo cómo te mira.

—¿En verdad crees que me acepte? – ella lo abrazo y solo pudo devolver la acción – Hace un año que lo conocí, en medio de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Llevas un año conociéndolo y aceptas su mal humor – eso lo hizo reírse – y hoy se quedó en su apartamento por que lleva tres días con su migraña.

El dejo un beso en su frente y salió lo más rápido que pudo, ese era el día de tanabata y la festividad era extremadamente linda, pero no había podido disfrutarlo por su dolor de cabeza, ahora entendía esas palabras de rogar para que no lloviera y así todos esos deseos que le explotaban en la cabeza se cumplieran, pero solo uno le interesaba en ese momento y era el de Levi.

Recibió en su celular la dirección del apartamento del azabache, tomo un taxi y cada cuadra se le hacia una eternidad, pero cuando se detuvo, pago sin esperar el cambio y busco el nombre en la pantalla táctil, timbro una vez, dos, tres y nada.

Pero los dioses lo favorecieron, porque una joven salió y el entró, así que tomo el ascensor, oprimió para ir al décimo piso y cuando las puertas se abrieron, se dio cuenta que era un pent-house, así que se dirigió a la puerta, golpeando con insistencia, cada golpe le hacía doler la cabeza.

—¡Cállate mierda! – lo escucho gritar y esas palabras lo tranquilizaron – si no atiendo es porque quiero estar jodidamente solo.

—Levi san – se dejó caer sobre las rodillas, su cabeza iba a explotar – lo necesito.

Las puertas se abrieron, lo vio en una hermosa bata negra que dejaba ver parte de su pecho, él lo ayudo a levantarse, lo dejo pasar llevándolo hasta el sofá, luego le entrego un vaso con agua y unas pastas, sin dudarlo las bebió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz sonaba llena de dolor – deberías estar en tu casa, orando para que no llueva.

—Quería verlo – lo escucho hacer un sonido de malestar – lo siento, ¿mi voz es fastidiosa?

—Todo lo contrario – con esas palabras se permitió levantar su rostro, su cabeza estaba recostada en su mano, mirándolo con ferocidad – me da la paz que llevo años buscando.

Ahora todo le quedaba claro, ya podía entender porque en esa época se enamoró tan desesperadamente de Hikoboshi, porque era honesto, dedicado, honesto y esa mirada le decía que nunca le fallaría, amándolo por toda la eternidad, ahora lo estaba cumpliendo, no importaba esa vía láctea distancia, ellos habían logrado reencontrarse.

Se levantó, fue directo al hombre, se sentó en sus piernas y dejo un suave beso en esos finos labios, con los que soñaba cada noche.

—Me gusta Levi san – esos ojos se abrieron, mostrando un destello de azul – tanto que, si no lo veo, mi mal humor sale a flote.

—Te gusto por los recuerdos de esa vida o ¿porque? – él sonrió, lo abrazó, sintiendo esa mezcla de la colonia con cigarrillos – habla mocoso.

—Por cada parte que lo compone – esa respuesta pareció que fue la apropiada, porque fue abrazado – todo usted me gusta, sus débiles sonrisas, su fortaleza, dedicación, su mirada, sus malas palabras, todo me gusta.

—Toda la vida estuve buscando a Orihime – no se alejó, prestaría mucha atención, porque eran esos sentimientos que quería escuchar – y pensaba que, al encontrarla, le diría que se me había cagado la vida, que la odiaba con todo mi ser, pero llegaste, dejándome con una necesidad insaciable de abrazarte, de poder sentirte de nuevo.

—¿Le gusto? – tenía miedo, una cosa era lo que él estaba diciendo por sus recuerdos y otra lo que en verdad sentía en ese momento -

—Amé a Orihime con todo mi ser – un beso fue depositado en su cuello – pero a ti te he soñado desde que tengo uso de razón, por lo que amo cada parte del Eren actual.

Se alejó, dejando muchos besos en ese rostro, besos que fueron detenidos, cuando esas fuertes manos, sujetaron su mentón y lo guió a un beso más profundo, lleno de todos esos sentimientos reprimidos por años, se sentía feliz, ahora sí que todos esos deseos que la gente pedía se cumplieran, porque él estaba en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

Al separarse, se miraron fijamente, noto que las voces ya no estaban, su dolor parecía una mentira y pudo notar por la expresión de Levi que estaba pensando en lo mismo.

—No escucho ni una sola mierda – dijo, haciéndolo reír – ¿y tú?

—Solo a ti – volvió a besarlo –

Sintió como era levantado, se sujetó a ese firme cuerpo y no podía apartar sus ojos de tan bello rostro, llegaron a un cuarto que dedujo por el fuerte aroma que era de Levi, fue colocado en la cama, le entrego una bata, lo vio girarse y sin dudarlo se quitó su vestuario, colocándose la prenda; abrazo al mayor por la espalda, dándole a entender que estaba listo, él se giró y entre besos y caricias llegaron a la cama nuevamente, fue arropado y abrazado con posesividad.

—Te haría mío en este instante – sintió vergüenza por esas palabras – pero llevo tres días con un dolor de mierda, que me tiene agotado.

—No se preocupe – levanto el rostro y dejo un beso en el mentón – tenemos toda una vida para hacerlo.

Escuchar los fuertes latidos de Levi, le dieron la tranquilidad que estaba buscando, supo que estaba en el lugar indicado y era perfecto, por lo que con ese delicioso sonido y las suaves caricias se dejó caer en un sueño, donde ya no vio unas siluetas ser separadas, sino a su amado Levi, recibiéndolo en sus brazos, este era un amor capaz de atravesar una vía láctea.

FIN

*w*

Bueno espero les gustara, si es así háganmelo saber.

Pueden dejar sus pedidos de historias, no me comprometo a escribirlas de inmediato porque tengo mas fics en desarrollo, pero los haré XDD.

Bueno para las que siguen mi hermoso sirenito RiRen y el primer amor TodoDeku, voy a realizar una súper maratón con capítulos finales, por lo que por eso no he actualizado; espérenlos con ansias.

Sin más, Ame las ama


	2. El mayor tesoro de una guerra RiRen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que amen y tengan bebés.  
> Esta especialmente dedicado a Xochilt Oda, por su cumpleaños, espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu amistad y ayuda en todos los fics y corrección de capítulos.

Este es un mundo donde los dragones dominan, tienen la capacidad de tomar formas humanas, solo los que en su espalda se marca la forma de su dragón son los líderes de su clan, en este soy el más fuerte.  
Soy el líder del norte, mi nombre es Levi Ackerman en este momento estoy pasando por el momento más estresante de la vida, estoy en una reunión con el dragón más anciano del sur, es Grisha Jeager, llevamos siglos de guerra porque nunca hemos podido llegar a un acuerdo con respecto a nuestros tesoros.  
—Queremos que se nos regrese la lanza de fuego – el hombre hablaba seriamente, pero él no daría su brazo a torcer – perteneció a nuestro primer rey.  
—La ganamos justamente – trato de restarle importancia – tu padre la perdió al apostarla y si estamos hablando de nuevo de estas cosas, pedimos que se regrese la joya del volcán, da poder a nuestra gente.  
El silencio se hizo presente siempre era incómodo, no solo se hablaba de este tipo de cosas sino de beneficios que cada territorio poseía desde alimentos hasta el mismo clima, por nuestra parte queremos poseer esas tierras, son más cálidas y ayuda más a los pequeños dragones a nacer.  
Vio al hombre levantarse para salir de la gran sala, no sabía cuántos años ya llevaban en esa estúpida guerra, porque muchos de sus hombres habían muerto en el proceso, podía jurar que las demás legiones de dragones sufrían por lo mismo, en su caso los hombres escaseaban sabía que en la de Grisha eran las mujeres, ellas eran guerreras bastante temerarias.  
—¿Algún acuerdo? – pregunto Erd, bastante serio –  
—Nada – se levantó, en verdad quería salir de ahí estaba agotado – son dragones tercos, por lo que querer llegar a un acuerdo es bastante difícil.  
—¿A dónde se dirige? – le ignoró saliendo del lugar –  
Tomó su apariencia de dragón, era negro en su totalidad, pero cada escama estaba rodeada de un rojo intenso que parecía que transportara lava, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que sus ancestros eran unos idiotas de mierda que escogieron el norte solo por el maldito nombre y no por los beneficios de la tierra.  


Pero el sur tenía de todo volcanes terrenales y marítimos, era más cálido, lo que en este caso ayudaba al clan era la cercanía al mar, también los alimentos que ahí crecían eran los más indicados para el crecimiento de los pequeños dragones y la salud de los adultos, era todo un paraíso en un solo lugar, generando que tanto el oeste, el este y la zona central luchen por él.  
¿Pero qué importancia tenía eso?, ahí a la distancia ya lo podía ver, ese hermoso cuerpo caramelo bajo esa cascada tan cristalina que solo lo invitaban a abrazarlo así lo hizo, tomó su forma humana, lo agarró lo más fuerte posible besó su cuello y parte de la espalda, ese dragón plata no lo dejaba acercarse demasiado.  
—Sigue Levi – esa voz que lo seducía cada que salía – te extrañé.  
—Lamento la demora – dijo, mientras lo giraba dejaba besos en esos carnosos labios – pero llegué de un pequeño enfrentamiento con el este luego tu padre llegó.  
—No importa, ya estás aquí – él lo abrazo la sesión de besos y caricias siguieron –  
Eren Jeager, el hijo del actual jefe y el tesoro del clan, el único que tiene al gran dragón de plata en su espalda, siendo más joven que él puede llegar a alcanzar su tamaño, es terco, fuerte y obstinado; al principio sus padres lo protegían demasiado, pero él se escabullía a las zonas de guerra, su presencia daba valor y fuerza a sus guerreras.  
Y desde el día que lo vio en el campo de batalla, no pudo apartar su vida de él, tenía un aura increíble, su mirada decidida era atrayente y sensual, su piel canela siempre le pareció algo indescriptible, porque hacía que su dragón se viera más hermoso, sus ojos color esmeralda eran tan hipnóticas que moría por perderse siempre en él, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que es el único dragón macho que puede tomar la decisión de dar la esperma o recibirla, por eso era tan especial para su clan.  
—Eren – lo llamó sin apartar los labios de esos pezones – se mío por toda la eternidad.  
—Levi escúchame bien – él tomó su rostro levantándolo – desde que vi tus ojos grises ese día mi ser te ha pertenecido.  
>Flashback<  
Los clanes del este y oeste estaban obsesionados con invadir los terrenos centrales para empezar a conquistar a los demás, era lógico que él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, fueron meses difíciles, la fortaleza iba agotándose con el paso de los días y su paciencia con ellos.  
—Debemos matar a los líderes – dijeron sus hombres de confianza – escuché que el clan del sur los Jeager están planeando lo mismo.  
—Bien, traten de aliarse con ellos – pidió mientras él iría a buscar algo de comida – nos veremos en una hora en la base.  
Salió con una gran capa, fue directo al bosque, la zona estaba casi desolada, el terreno incendiándose y la falta de alimentación estaba presente, lógicamente él no pediría a las mujeres ir hasta esa zona, por lo que con un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo tomó la decisión de ir por su cuenta.  
Percibió un delicioso aroma a frutos rojos, eso ayudaría por unas cuantas semanas, así que aceleró el paso, llegó a ese hermoso lugar había de todos los frutos que solían comer y más, así que, sacando su maleta, empezó a empacarlos, estaba tan concentrado que un gran estruendo lo sacó de su trabajo.  
Escondió la maleta, lentamente se acercó al lugar, ahí vio a un hermoso jovencito sus brazos y piernas estaban sangrando, por lo que corrió auxiliarlo, lo llevó hasta el claro donde estaba, buscó hierbas medicinales, al encontrarlas las macero empezó a colocarlas sobre las heridas.  
—Arde – escuchó eso en un susurro, después de colocarlo en la última herida - ¿Qué paso?  
—Mocoso idiota, no debes estar en un lugar de batalla – dijo llevando una manzana a su boca – deja que los jefes de cada clan se hagan cargo de esta estúpida guerra.  
—Mi pueblo me necesita y no me iré, solo porque un extraño me lo dice – era un mocoso impertinente, pero con bastante valor – por cierto, gracias por cuidarme.  
—Has silencio – le pidió salió del escondite - ¿Quién está ahí?  
—Líder – miro al cielo para saber cuánto había tardado y si, la había cagado estaba muy demorado – gracias a los cielos está bien.  
—Lo siento, me quedé dormido – con esa respuesta, se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente, él no podía dormir con facilidad – hablen.  
—Todo está acordado – dijo Erd bastante confiado – se espera que la emboscada sea a la madrugada, usted debe estar ahí junto al dragón principal del sur.  
—Bien, lleven esto a las tropas, estaré en un rato – ellos tomaron la maleta y se fueron –  
Por su parte regresó, lo vio ahí acostado mostrando su hermoso cuerpo, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que se sintió perdido en esas joyas, sus labios estaban húmedos por la manzana que masticaba, dándole una sensación de placer indescriptible.  
—¿Eres el líder del clan del norte? – él afirmó, se sentó relativamente cerca – soy el líder del sur.  
Abrió sus ojos pues la sorpresa casi lo mata, lo vio girarse, ahí observó ese resplandeciente dragón plata en su espalda, combinaba a la perfección con su cuerpo.  
—Un rival – cuando dijo eso él sonrió, perdió toda razón, ese mocoso le movió el piso – solo espero que no te metas en mi territorio.  
—Dragón negro – él se levantó, se acercó – odio las guerras, mi gente muere y sus hijos quedan sin sus madres, si por mi fuera, destruiría a los más fuertes para darle paz a los demás, puedo tener solo 100 años, pero no permitiré que nadie amenace a los míos.  
—Me gusta esa forma de pensar – se levantó, llevó su mano a esa hermosa mejilla – nos vemos mocoso.  
Se alejó un poco, tomó su apariencia de dragón, vio esos ojos brillar con más fuerza; era verdad lo vio en la reunión de esa noche, siendo escoltado por sus padres, se sorprendió de la seriedad que mostraba en la toma de decisiones, era decidido y no le importaba poner su cuerpo como carnada, con tal que el plan funcionara.  
Al siguiente día todo salió perfecto, los líderes de los clanes murieron, sus hijos firmaron un acuerdo de paz, jamás buscarían conquistar a los demás por medio de guerras, si querían algo llegarían a un puto acuerdo, pero eso no fue todo, ese mocoso, le dio un mapa al ir a ese lugar lo encontró debajo de una cascada, sus deseos más oscuros salieron a flote.  
>Fin Flashback<  
Sus manos en ese momento sujetaban con fuerza las caderas del dragón de plata, ese recuerdo siempre fue agradable, porque le demostraba que un dragón viejo, lleno de heridas corporales y emocionales, podía volver a abrir sus alas en el amor.  
—Estas lejos ngh … - esa voz le encantaba, siempre lo hizo – ¿piensas en una de tus amantes?  
—No – le dijo, mientras lo giraba y lo besaba con más intensidad – pensaba en ti, en cómo nos conocimos.  
—Ahhhh … Levi …. Me encanta ahí – quería morderlo, pero si lo intentaba ese dragón sacaría sus garras – te amo mucho.  
No sabía cómo sus cuerpos llegaron a aceptarse, los dragones siempre eran posesivos con sus dueños, sobre todo ellos eran los que escogían a sus parejas, por su parte jamás su dragón aceptó a ningún ser. El de Eren fue un poco más reacio, pero al final podía estar con Eren, sin la preocupación de verlo tomar su apariencia y salir de ahí, dejándolo solo.  


Al terminar, acuno al castaño contra su cuerpo mientras le daba mimos, por el espacio de piel que no era marcado por su dragón, le agradaba esa paz que entre los dos se formó, desde ese día hasta la fecha ya habían pasado 50 años más, él con sus 300 años, empezaba a pensar que sería lindo poder formalizar esa relación.  
—Levi – con un sonido en su garganta le dio a entender que prestaba atención – sé que no soy tan maduro y me faltan más virtudes para estar a tu lado, pero …  
—No digas eso – se sentó esperó a que esas hermosas joyas lo miraran – ¿por qué crees que mi cuarto en palacio está lejos de los demás?, es porque este idiota odia todo, no permite ni que mis soldados me den la mano, es capaz de matar a las mujeres que se me acercan, es adicto a la lucha y desde que te vimos, él fue quien ordenó ayudarte, así que eres el más adecuado de estar a mi lado.  
—Gracias – le dijo dándole un beso en los labios acariciando a su dragón – debo regresar.  
Lo vio levantarse empezó a vestirse, ¿cuánto más podía aguantar el no tenerlo siempre bajo su mirada?, su dragón rugía por abrazarlo no dejarlo ir, quería tomar posesión de su cuerpo y llevarlo lejos, pero solo se dijo que había una solución, así pondría manos a la obra.  
*w*  
Amar a Levi era la situación más hermosa por la que estaba pasando, aunque su dragón aún era un poco celoso pedía a gritos estar con el mayor, lo admiraba tanto que cuando el azabache se trasformaba, a él le costaba trabajo hacerlo.  
Y cada día se estaba haciendo más difícil dejarlo, lo amaba demasiado al irle conociendo supo que era un hombre bastante estricto, no le gustaba la suciedad, buscaba la paz de los clanes porque estaba harto de perder a su gente, también lo llamaban el dragón más fuerte no se quejaba porque era cierto, le ayudó a entrenar, a fortalecer el tiempo de estar transformado, entre muchas otras cosas más.  
Pero lo que más le gustaba era esa débil sonrisa, porque era solo para él, esas manos que al transformase desgarraban lo que fuera, lo sujetaban con amor y placer, Levi le mostraba un lado que nadie tenía ese placer.  
—Volví – grito para que sus padres no se preocuparan – estaré en mi cuarto.  
—Espera hijo – su madre evitó que siguiera su camino – ¿podemos hablar?  
—Claro, dime – él sonrió, se sentó en el gran sofá - ¿pasa algo?  
—Últimamente no pasas mucho tiempo en casa – ella mostraba su rostro de preocupación y desaprobación – estamos preocupados, ¿qué estás haciendo?  
—Solo voy a entrenar – sonrió ampliamente, no era toda la verdad, pero eso la calmaría – ya puedo durar más de cinco horas mi forma.  
—Pero – esa palabra era un gran problema – tu aroma ha cambiado, ¿estás viendo a alguien?  
—¿No? – mierda, había contestado mal –  
—Me preguntas o me respondes – él negó con fuerza – Eren si …  
Iba a hablar y corregirse, cuando los pasos de su padre hicieron presencia en el lugar, su rostro mostraba mucha preocupación, su madre se acercó para poder calmarlo, pero esa firme mirada estaba pegada en él.  
Lo vio susurrarle algo a su madre ambos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo arrastraron, el camino era al salón consejo, ahí empezó a preocuparse, Historia lo esperaba con un lindo kimono plata, lo cambio rápido e ingresaron, no lo dejaron levantar la cabeza, ni cuando se sentó.  
—Lamento la demora – dijo su padre, él estaba a punto de hiperventilar – mi hijo no llegaba.  
—Mi señor no encuentra problema en eso – esa voz no la conocía, por lo que podía ver estaban los ancianos de su clan, noticias malas para él – pero quiere saber si están dispuestos a aceptar su pedido.  
—No creo que sea una buena opción – su padre hablaba muy seriamente, pero lo escuchaba temblar en cada palabra – él es nuestra joya y creemos que debe casarse con quien él decida.  
—Estoy dispuesto a devolver sus tesoros – que alguien lo despertara, porque era imposible que él estuviera ahí – también de unificar nuestros reinos, ustedes deciden.  
—Dragón negro – ahora si estaba muerto, su ser más amado, estaba pidiendo su mano – no aceptamos.  
Él levantó sus ojos, vio esa apariencia que lo enloquecía, pero sus alas y cuernos principales estaban presentes, eso quería decir que había sido un acuerdo entre él y su dragón, ambos estaban desesperados y en inmensa agonía, sus ojos estaban rojos.  
Su dragón empezó a rasgar su piel, estaba deseoso de ser abrazado por el mayor, sus alas salieron sin su permiso, e ignorando las voces de sus padres y los ancianos, se subió a la gran mesa comenzó a caminar hacia el hombre.  
Más, quería más de aquel ser que sin llamarlo hacía que su ser se moviera solo, al llegar al frente se inclinó, llevo sus rodillas, manos y cabeza a la superficie, sintió esa firme mano en su nuca, más, más, solo podía pensar en eso.  
—Dragón de plata – sus alas se extendieron ante esa ronca voz – ¿tú que deseas?, te daré la posición de mi amado, podrás mandar en mi reino, podrás disponer de nuestras tierras y de mí.  
—Yo – tuvo que tomar varias veces aire, tenía que calmar sus deseos – Eren Jeager, acepto tu pedido, pero no solo dispondré de tus tierras, tu podrás hacer lo mismo con las nuestras, te exijo protejas a mi gente como yo lo hago, también doy permiso de disponer de todo mi corazón.  
El silencio se hizo presente, su corazón latía con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba, solo con la idea de ser mordido, su dragón rugía por aceptar ese contrato y su vientre estaba ardiendo; esa mano se alejó pudo sentir la suave respiración acercarse lentamente, después esos colmillos se estamparon en su piel.  
—Eres mío – le susurró, su cuerpo se desplomó por el placer – el acuerdo ha sido aceptado por su dragón de plata, dime ¿Dónde está tu cuarto?  
Al escuchar ese pedido solo pudo sonreír, así que se levantó, y empezó a guiarlo, poderlo llevar de la mano frente a todos esos seres le daba una satisfacción increíble, él le pertenecía ahora podía ser egoísta y marcarlo también; al llegar de inmediato fue alzado el kimono desapareció, esas manos lo sujetaban con más fuerza, las alas negras lo rodeaban sus besos estaban llenos de más pasión.  
Lo dejó en la cama, empezó a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo, sentía como era mordido con fuerza sobre sus pezones luego masajeados con esa áspera lengua, por su parte sujetaba con fuerza esa espalda que tanto admiro, aruñaba un poco, cuando el placer incrementaba, por los cielos él quería ya tenerlo en su interior.  
—Así no – dijo pudo notar que era el deseo de su dragón –  
—¿Como lo quieres? – mientras respondía, Levi dejaba besos en su rostro –  
—En nuestra forma de dragón – esos ojos mostraron el éxtasis, de su pedido – vamos a ese lugar.  
Lo vio asentir, ambos salieron al balcón con un salto se convirtieron, fueron a su nido de amor, al llegar él de inmediato lo monto, sentía ese placer inundar su interior, era más rudo de lo habitual, pero en este caso era el instinto de los dragones los que también estaban teniendo un papel importante.  
Sentía como esas grandes garras rasgaban sus muslos, como sus escamas permitían esa profanación era muy placentero, ahí sintió esa gran descarga en su interior ese gran pene se hinchó, supo que estaba evitando que la semilla se saliera de su interior.  
Lentamente sus cuerpos fueron tomando su forma original, pero seguían unidos, lentamente él empezó a empujar su miembro, el placer aumento, cada embestida se sentía increíble, no sabía porque, pero lo estaba llevando a sentir el alma y corazón de Levi.  
—Te amo Levi – esas manos apretaron con fuerza un pezón y su pene – tanto que me sentía morir cada que debía dejarte.  
—Me pasaba igual – esa sinceridad, solo sería para él – por eso ya no aguanté en pensar otro día sin ti.  
Dejó salir un gran gemido de placer, cuando se corrieron al tiempo; así duraron unos cuatro días, entre un placer humanos y uno animal, los dragones de vez en cuando tomaban el control, por lo que, al terminar, sentía su vientre completamente lleno.  
*w*  
Después de su unión, empezaron la unificación de los clanes, se permitió escoger a las personas donde querían vivir, por su parte ellos se quedaron en el sur por medio año y el siguiente en el norte, pero lo que más le gustaba, es que esa unión trajo esa paz que estaba buscando, pues cada clan ya tenía acuerdos con otros y con esto todo estaba algo más unificado.  
Eren sonreía más, le mostraba siempre su hermoso cuerpo cada vez que estaban solos, su vientre lentamente se veía un poco más inflamado sabía que sus pequeños estaban en camino, porque, ¿qué dragón que ha vivido más de la cuenta no sueña con tener hijos con su ser amado?  
Sus noches de placer habían disminuido, pero se amaban de diferentes formas, no era necesario el sexo para saber que sentían demasiado el uno por el otro, los mimos, los suaves besos, las caricias, pequeños bailes, toda acción era significativo.  
—¿Me amarás trecientos años más? – escuchó a Eren susurrarle –  
—Te amare trecientos años más – dijo honestamente, mientras acariciaba ese lindo vientre – otros doscientos por cada pequeño que tengamos, y si muero te buscaré en la otra vida.  
Eren cambió su mundo, desde que lo conoció le mostró la belleza de un mundo podrido y lleno de dolor en el que creció, pero esa sonrisa y ojos lo llevaron a entender que si confiabas en otra persona podías estar completo.  
Unas semanas después, cuando se levantó no lo vio, eso lo preocupó, su dragón de inmediato tomo posesión de su cuerpo empezando la búsqueda, estaba perdiendo la cordura, al llegar a su lugar de encuentro lo vio, sus rugidos hacían eco en el lugar estaba lleno de dolor.  
—¡Joder Eren! – grito él solo bajo su hermosa cabeza – ¿por qué no dijiste nada?  
Empezó a besarlo acariciar ese hermoso rostro, pero para darle mejor apoyo volvió a transformarse, cada rugido lo llenaba de impotencia porque su amado era el que estaba cargando ese dolor, después de lo que él sintió una eternidad, el gran cuerpo de Eren quedo completamente dormido.  
Se asomó y pudo ver 5 huevos, con betas negras, rojas, plateadas y azules, los abrazó y cubrió a su familia con su gran cuerpo, ahora su eternidad estaba completa, protegería a sus crías junto a su amado con su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, si les gustó háganmelo saber o si solo merezco tomatazos.  
> Sin más, Ame las ama.


	3. Un Amor Inesperado TodoDeku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aqui lo prometido a la linda y amable Camila Bolivar Pinto, por tomarse el tiempo de leer el primer cap de un futuro TodoDeku, de darme su opinion y esperar por mas jajaja espero te guste
> 
> Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo hago que se amen XDD
> 
> A mi linda beta gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y corregir, cuando estas tan ocupada.
> 
> Tambien quiero dar las gracias a las lindas personas que han dejado un comentario y sus Kudos, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Y ahí estaba ese sentimiento desagradable de celos y envidia que tenía hacia su compañera Yaomomo, quería correr a lanzarla lejos, alejarla del brazo de Todoroki san y tomar su lugar; no sabía en qué momento se había enamorado de su compañero de clase, pero ahora apartar su mirada de él era casi imposible.

Además, la joven se le había declarado, él solo acepto, así que él ya no tenía espacio a su lado, seguiría su día a día, junto a Uraraka san e Iida san, pero muy en el fondo sentía como esos sentimientos incrementaban en su corazón.

—Oye nerd – de todas las personas, tenía que aparecer él – hablemos.

—No quiero – quería estar solo, pensar en cómo alejarse del heterocromático – si me alejé es porque no quiero ver a nadie.

—¡A quien demonios crees que le hablas asi! – se levantó de inmediato, lo sujetó de la camisa.

—A ti, en verdad no estoy de humor – vio como esa mirada se apaciguaba un poco – déjame pensar.

—De eso quería hablarte – lo soltó, se alejó un poco – oye nerd, tus idiotas amigos estan preocupados por tu actitud, tienen miedo de preguntarte.

—Solo necesito estar solo – quería dejar de sentirse de esa manera.

—Bien haz lo que quieras – lo vio salir, antes de cerrar la puerta habló de nuevo – ¡oye maldito mitad y mitad, mira por donde caminas!

Y ahí ese dolor que lo carcomía, ese deseo desesperante de ser abrazado por ese “amigo”, pero escuchaba al fondo tambien la voz de Yaomomo, así que, con todos esos sentimientos guardados, se levantó, salió tratando de pasar desapercibido.

—¿Midoriya? – escuchó la voz de Todoroki san, asi que lentamente se giró – ¿Qué hacías con Bakugou en ese salón?

No quería estar ahí, no quería seguir sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien, solo quería huir de esa mirada que esperaba por esa respuesta, intentó abrir su boca para decir que fue coincidencia, pero al ver como Yaomomo abrazaba su brazo, ya no pudo aguantar y sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

—Solo lo estaba consolando – sintió como Kacchan lo abrazaba, evitando que los otros lo vieran – tiene un mal de amores y quería postularme a ser el que preste su hombro y lo escuche.

Todo eso era una mentira, pero agradecía que estuviera diciéndolo, porque en verdad ya no aguantaba, todas las noches soñaba lo mismo, verse reflejado en esos lindos ojos que lo miraban con amor y devoción, para luego despertar a golpearse con una realidad donde él no era esa persona especial.

—Te ves muy pálido Midoriya san – la dulce voz de su compañera lo sacó de sus pensamientos, generando aún más dolor – deberías ir a la enfermería.

—Lo llevaré a su cuarto – Kacchan lo tomó de la muñeca, empezó a jalarlo, cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos volvió a hablar – entonces es por culpa del mitad y mitad.

—¿A qué te refieres? – su voz sonaba cortada, de vez en cuando salían pequeños hipidos.

—Te gusta Yaoyorozu – soltó una risita, eso debería ser lo normal, pero no podía estar más lejos de la verdad – todos sabíamos que esa mujer estaba detrás del bastardo, asi que debías simplemente resignarte.

—Ya lo sé – respondió, no por esas palabras, pero sabía que era lo mejor – además eso hará feliz a ambas familias.

El silencio volvió, cuando ya estaba en su cuarto, su amigo entró, se sentó en el piso mirándolo intensamente, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, él no era idiota para comerse ese cuento, nunca tuvo una relación cercana con Yaomomo, así que él solo estaba encajando las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Que tan imbécil puedes ser – su mirada estaba clavada en su ser y dolía, porque eran ciertas esas palabras – deberías estar buscando a alguien diferente y dejar de llorar.

—No todos tenemos la suerte de ser correspondidos como tú – vio como esos ojos bañados en sangre se abrían más, estaba sorprendido – Kirishima san te quiere, no le da miedo demostrarlo y tú lo correspondes, porque son iguales, pero yo soy simple, inicialmente un mukosei, lleno de heridas por todo mi cuerpo, así que no juzgues mis sentimientos como si no valieran, retírate por favor.

Se acostó en su cama, le dio la espalda, tenía que encontrar una respuesta pronto porque no podía seguir eludiendo esa mirada.

*w*TdDk*w*

Verlo llorar había sido el golpe definitivo para su corazón, pero ver como ese explosivo se lo llevaba era la gota que derramaba la sangre que hervía por verlo en los brazos de otra persona.

—¿Todoroki san haz visto a Deku? – la voz de Uraraka san lo sacó de ese pozo de celos – lo he estado buscando y me preocupa, ha estado actuando raro.

—¿A qué te refieres? – debía saber que pasaba, ¿sería posible que estuviera enamorado de Yaoyorozu o seguirá enamorado de Bakugou? – puedes contarme.

La vio dudar, ella sabía la razón principal, pero seguramente le prometió al oji esmeralda que guardaría su secreto, ahí en medio de sus miedos, la puerta fue abierta dando un fuerte golpe y lo vio entrar.

—Bakugou san ¿pudiste hablar con Deku? – la castaña corrió hacia el peli ceniza, lo iba a matar – ¿dime donde esta?

—Deja a ese nerd de mierda, que se ahogue en sus lágrimas – su cuerpo se movió, lo sujetó fuertemente de su camisa – que quieres imbécil, suéltame.

—¿Qué le hiciste? – ese infeliz seguramente lo hizo llorar más, todos afirmaban que su Izuku sentía algo por ese mal hablado – si lo hiciste llorar de nuevo, te juro que …

—Yo ¿hacerlo llorar? – lo vio sonreír, soltar un bufido – si quisiera solo lo golpeo y que llore en frente de todos, pero sus lágrimas son por un amor no correspondido, gracias a un ser indiferente que no es capaz de darse cuenta.

—¡Calla Bakugou! – grito la castaña, mientras intentaba con Iida separarlos – Eso no es verdad Todoroki kun, no lo escuches.

—Todos siéntense – dijo su Aizawa sensei, sin poder apartar esa mirada, lo fue soltando – ¿no escucharon?, ¿Dónde está Midoriya san?

—Sufriendo de mal de amores – contestó Bakugou, todos bajaron su cabeza – no se preocupe, es un idiota.

Las clases fueron desesperantes, sentía como su corazón y mente se sincronizaban para gritarle que fuera en su búsqueda, pero Aizawa y todos los demás sensei lo miraban con frecuencia, todos ellos sabían algo que él no, eso lo impacientaba más, porque estaban hablando de su Izuku, ese que robo su corazón lentamente, moría ver esa sonrisa diariamente y del cual se alejó para no dañarlo.

Escuchaba como la lluvia caía, su mente estaba en esos hermosos ojos, sintió como algo caía cerca de su mano, vio una nota y la abrió.

“Escucha bastardo, no sé qué mierda les pasa por la cabeza, creía que él estaba enamorado de la estirada de tu novia, pero es todo lo contrario, no sé qué ve en ti, pero has hecho que muestre una expresión que llevaba años sin ver en ese obstinado nerd de mierda, asi que soluciónalo”

La campana sonó, se disponía a salir cuando una finas manos lo detuvieron.

—¿Vamos juntos? – ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota de aceptarla, cuando su corazón le pertenecía a otro? – puedo prepararte un nuevo té que me enviaron y …

—Lo lamento – dijo sin apartar la mirada de la joven – no puedo seguir a tu lado cuando mi mente me obliga a perderme en esos ojos verdes.

El silencio en el salón fue sepulcral, la mirada de Yaoyorozu lo decía todo, estaba sufriendo pagaría por hacerla llorar, pero no podía seguir engañándose y engañando a los demás, él le pertenecía a Midoriya Izuku, salió de ahí lo más rapido que pudo.

*w*TdDk*w*

Después de quedarse solo llamó a su madre, por primera vez se sinceró frente a esos enfermos sentimientos que lo estaban enloqueciendo, se sentía miserable por desearlo, pero su madre solo le dijo que le diera tiempo a ese dolor, que lentamente podría dejarlo libre y ser feliz con esa persona que había escogido.

Agradecía las simples palabras de –“no importa a quien ames, yo siempre te apoyaré”-, porque en ese momento se sentía tan solo y desesperado que no podía confiar en nadie más, sabía que Uraraka e Iida lo apoyaban, pero era dificil contarles todo lo que sentía y pensaba.

Salió de su cama luego del edificio, las gotas de lluvia empezaron a empapar todo su cuerpo, cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba en ese amplio jardín que habían construido junto con sus dormitorios, llegó a una zona donde las rosas eran tan blancas y rojas, que de solo verlas sus lágrimas empezaron a salir.

Todo le recordaba al semi albino y dolía, dolía mucho, debió haber sido igual de valiente que cuando se lanzaba a una batalla para haberle dicho lo que sentía, debió seguir el consejo de Uraraka de escribirle una carta por lo menos, pero fue cobarde, solo de pensar que perdería su amistad.

Pero estaba ahí llorando bajo la lluvia, donde estas ni siquiera eran vistas por el viento porque se combinaban tan perfectamente que se perdían; ¿Qué debía hacer?, no podía seguir evitándolo, lo más triste es que no podía dejar de amarlo.

—¿Cómo borrar un amor? – preguntó, mientras acariciaba las flores – no puedo seguir amándolo.

—Yo no veo ningún problema – esa voz gruesa lo sorprendió, pero no se atrevió a verlo – todo lo contrario, me alaga más de lo que te imaginas.

—No digas bobadas Todoroki san – trató de sonar lo más tranquilo posible – deberías estar con Yaomomo.

—Y ¿Qué pasaría si digo que me junte con ella porque no queria lastimar a mi ser más amado? – prestó atención, tenía miedo de lo que diría, pero en el fondo una pequeña llama empezó a encenderse – que no quería que me odiara si le decía que lo amaba, pero que al final cada momento en que cerraba mis ojos o sujetaba esas manos, solo podía imaginar que era un héroe de ojos verdes, con sonrisa de sol.

Sintió como era abrazado por la espalda, el delicioso aroma de la colonia de Todoroki san invadió su nariz, esos fuertes brazos lo apretaban cada vez a su cuerpo, sintiendo el agradable calor corporal, asi perdiendo la fuerza de luchar contra algo que desde un principio creyó imposible.

—Quería decirte cuanto me gustabas – inició, llevando sus manos a esos brazos a sujetarlos, para saber que no estaba imaginando nada – pero temía que me rechazaras y te alejaras de mí, prefería verte de lejos que imaginarme no tenerte a mi lado, pero cada día que pasabas con Yaomomo, sentía que la odiaba porque te alejó de mí y mis celos empezaron a crecer hasta el punto que me di miedo.

—Izuku, mírame – al escuchar su nombre, su corazón hizo una carrera porque no se detenía – mírame por favor.

Él se giró, vio como ese hermoso ser estaba siendo cubierto por la lluvia, como su cabello caía más hermosamente sobre su rostro, como esos ojos lo observaban con detenimiento, sus manos se colocaron en sus mejillas, siendo acariciadas lentamente, despues esos finos labios se posaron en los de él, sintiendo como el frío dejaba su cuerpo.

Llevó sus manos al cuello del contrario, empezó a besar con más fuerza sintiendo como su amado pedía permiso con suaves masajes en sus labios con su lengua, que le permitiera entrar y sin dudarlo la abrió.

No solo las caricias que estaba recibiendo en su cuerpo eran agradables, tambien esa lengua acariciaba con paciencia llevándolo a unas sensaciones que jamás creyó sentir; que importaba la lluvia, que importaban esas semanas de odiarse con desesperación, si podía sentirlo de esa manera, abrazándolo como en sus sueños, escuchando como los suspiros eran grabados en su memoria con un fuego delicioso.

—Izuku, mi Izuku – más, quería más de esas palabras – se mío por siempre.

—Si – dijo sin poder separar sus labios, no quería alejarse de ellos – mi amado Shouto Todoroki, mi Shou chan.

Lo sintió sonreír sobre sus labios, sin desearlo esos labios abandonaron los propios para posarse en su cuello, suaves besos eran depositados, como esas fuertes manos invadían debajo de su camisa y sujetaban con fuerza.

—Vamos – lo escuchó, sintió esa deliciosa corriente en su cuerpo – ven conmigo.

Él afirmó, al levantarse su Shou chan lo alzo, lo que hizo que colocara sus piernas detrás de su espalda y se abrazara con más fuerza.

*w*TdDk*w*

Tenerlo abrazado a su cuerpo le daba esa seguridad que no era como esos miles de sueños, era real, porque sentía la respiración golpear contra su cuello, esas suaves caricias en su cabello, la respiración que hacía que sus pechos se tocaran, todo era tan satisfactorio que podía decirle a su padre que tuvieran una cena familiar.

Entrar a los dormitorios llegó a pensar que sería incomodo, pero vio como Uraraka san sonreía en la puerta y les abría, se veía que estaba aliviada de verlos juntos.

—Cuídalo ¿sí? – él solo afirmó e ingresó.

Fue directo a los ascensores, oprimió el último piso, sentía como ese cuerpo bien tonificado temblaba por el frio que empezaba a sentirse, así que se apuró en llegar a su habitación a depositarlo sobre su futon.

Pero al alejarse, esa imagen hizo que todo su cuerpo ardiera en más deseo, en una complicidad indecorosa, porque se veía extremadamente sensual, con su camisa mostrando parte de su vientre, ciñéndose a su cuerpo por la humedad, sus cabellos un poco más lisos por la lluvia, cayendo sobre un rostro sonrojado, con una mirada perdida en placer y amor.

—No me tientes – le pidió, mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus labios – no creo poder contenerme.

—¿Y alguien te detiene a hacerlo? – esa voz sonó extremadamente sensual, vio como abría sus piernas – tengo miedo de despertar y ver que todo fue otro de mis sueños.

Y esas palabras concordaron con sus pensamientos, así que se lanzó a eso labios que se abrían suavemente, los invadió, sin pudor alguno empezó a morderlos y succionarlos, no supo cómo se quitaron la ropa, como era que lo tenía contra el ventanal de su cuarto apretando sus cuerpos con fuerza.

—Más – esa era la única palabra que salía de esa linda voz.

¿Y quién era él para negar tal fantástico deseo?, todo lo contrario, cada que lo pedía, movía con más fuerza sus miembros para asi memorizarlo, con total suavidad llevó tres dedos a esa boca que se perdieron, sentía como esa deliciosa lengua los acariciaba, cuando ya era el momento los sacó, recorrió parte del cuerpo, los llevó a esa entrada que moría por profanar.

Ese cuerpo temblaba con cada caricia que le daba, pero cuando colocó el primer digito, un delicioso gemido salió de esa garganta, se agarró con fuerza de su espalda, sintiendo como lo marcaba con sus dedos.

—Shou chan – más, quería escucharlo por más tiempo – la cama.

—Lo que quieras mi Izuku – lo vio sonreír, lo recostó – dime si te duele.

—No importa – esos ojos eran tan honestos, esa sonrisa tan radiante, que juraba que lo penetraría de inmediato – si eres tú nada me importa, porque te he deseado por meses.

Si en el cielo había un dios que en verdad escuchaba sus plegarias, debía en ese momento darle un agradecimiento, porque sus deseos más fuertes estaban ahí, frente a él, con una sonrisa increíble, con una mirada que no se apartaba de cada acción que estaba haciendo.

Así que se dispuso a masturbarlo con su boca, con su mano lo dilataba, sentía como su cabello era sujetado con algo de fuerza, pero no dolía todo lo contrario, parecía un interruptor para él, porque en verdad quería seguir viendo ese cuadro sensual que era su Izuku, grabar ese hit de gemidos y conmemorarlo con un premio, porque él era hermoso.

—Entraré – dijo, se posiciono suavemente.

Pero lo que no se espero fue ser lanzado al futon, ver a su amado sobre su cuerpo, con la respiración tan errática que podía jurar que sufriría un infarto, él se acomodó sobre su miembro y lentamente empezó a bajar.

No podía parpadear, no queria perderse un solo segundo de ese momento, porque se veía jodidamente sensual, sus manos viajaron a esas caderas, cintura y pectorales, acariciando con fuerza, cuando estuvo en su totalidad en ese cálido lugar dejó salir un gruñido.

—Ya no podía aguantar Shou chan.

Mierda y mil veces mierda, eso llevó su cordura a la novena nueve, de inmediato empezó a embestir con fuerza, quería que ambos cuerpos recordaran a quienes le pertenecían. Así que sin esperar una aprobación se dedicó a penetrar con fuerza, a buscar esa zona erógena que lo haría gritar su nombre.

—¡Ahí Shou chan! – ese cuerpo se flexiono lo suficiente, dándole paso a robar su pezón – mngh, más, márcame más.

Sus dientes empezaron a ejercer más fuerza, a resaltar su deseo, su amor y alejar a la peste que quisiera robárselo, nada importaba, solo ellos dos, Izuku al sentirlo cerca de su cuerpo llevó su boca y mordió la extensión de su cuerpo.

No supo cuántas veces lo hicieron, porque cada vez que salía de ese hermoso cuerpo y veía como se escurría su esencia, se excitaba de inmediato y volvía a tomarlo, siendo recibido con una linda risa y bajo los fuertes brazos.

Al despertar, antes de abrir los ojos sintió un miedo inexplicable, temía que al hacerlo él no estuviera, siendo otra jugarreta de su mente, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió esas dedos callosos recorrer su espalda, asi que los abrió de inmediato.

Ahí estaba, hermoso, con marcas por todo su cuerpo, una obra de arte que él ayudó a realizar, de la cual se sentía orgulloso.

—Mucha luz – escuchó de su pareja, la voz le sonaba ronca – me duele la garganta.

—Perdona amor, fue mi culpa – vio como esas esmeraldas se abrían y se alejaban de él.

Veía la vergüenza en Izuku, lo vio recorrer su habitación, podía jurar que estaba pensando que todo lo anterior había sido un sueño.

—Creí que me había dado fiebre – inicio, mientras gateaba de nuevo a su lado – y que gracias a eso había tenido un hermoso sueño – acarició su rostro, retiró unos cuantos mechones en su rostro – pero ahora veo que si eres mío.

—Siempre – le dijo tomando su mano y besándola – te amo Midoriya Izuku.

—Y yo a ti Todoroki Shouto.

Lo vio acomodarse nuevamente y sonreírle, por su parte depositó besitos en su cabeza, sintiendo como su pecho era besado suavemente, tomó su mano, acomodó más el cuerpo contra él, ahora si podía jurar que encajaba a la perfección con alguien y era con su ser más amado.

Lo protegería hasta el final de sus dias, no importaba lo que el futuro les deparara, él siempre estaría a su lado porque no quería y no necesitaba a nadie más.

—Mi amado héroe – lo escucho reír, sus miradas volvieron a conectarse.

—¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? – lo escuchó preguntar, sus ojos mostraban más brillo que antes.

—Y más allá de la muerte, te buscaré y te haré mío – se besaron, permitiendo que esa corriente recorriera ambos cuerpos – lo juro.

No se arrepentirían de nada, porque habían nacido para ser dueños del otro, eran almas gemelas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui este TodoDeku, espero les gustara, si es asi háganmelo saber.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama


End file.
